team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Meme Squad
The Dead Meme Squad is an elite death squad team based in Madagascar created by Octo to defeat Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. History Creation Recruiting members After Octo left Team Antidistestablishmentarianism, he and Asian Jesus recruited Demon-Skull for a new team which he would use to take down his former allies. Octo also now possessed a weapon called Anal Justice. After a roller-coaster was abandoned in Madagascar, Octo planned to use it to construct his secret base. Octo then met Fortnite Default Skin, who he recruited to join his team. Default suggested that they base their secret base on the map from Fortnite, to which Octo agreed. Octo then recruited more people for his team: Roblox Kid, Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Laugh Crying Emoji. The preperations were complete, and the Dead Meme Squad was born. The team then began construction of Fortnite Land. Further activities Octo signed a contract with All-Terrain-Llama Corp, a company that produced cybernetically enhanced llamas built for combat, to supply vehicles for his team. Octo then bought out McDonalds. Octo found out about the six Infinity Ores (Iron, Gold, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and Emerald), and constructed Anal Justice 2.0, also known as the Anal Gauntlet. With all six ores, he could give half the world Ligma with just a clap of his hands, obtaining the power to create Ancapistan. Octo made a deal with Security Steve, hiring him to betray Jamie Kyle and Team Antidisestablishmentarianism when the time was right. Octo found out about the six Infinity Ores (Iron, Gold, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and Emerald), and constructed Anal Justice 2.0, also known as the Anal Gauntlet. With all six ores, he could give half the world Ligma with just a clap of his hands, obtaining the power to create Ancapistan. Order 69 When the time was right, Octo delivered three fateful words: "Execute Order 69." It was with these utterances that all-terrain-llamas took to the skies and rounded up supporters of Antidisestablishmentarianism, taking them to prisons in Fortnite Land. Security Steve betrayed Jamie Kyle and joined the Jeremy Kyle Show. This provoked Jamie Kyle to go to Fortnite Land and kill Octo himself. Jamie Kyle managed to chop off Octo's arm, but Octo was able to kill Jamie. This horrfied Kevin, who fled and went to warn El Froggo about Octo's plans. Octo replaced his arm with the Anal Gauntlet. Infinite 69 When Team Antidiestablishmentarianism launched their attack on Fortnite Land, Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Default laid in wait in Junk Junction to ambush the attackers. Default was killed by Mr Mask, and Ancap Ball was surprised attacked by Memehunter 64 before being abducted. Then, all of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism quickly subdued Carlos. The rest of the team waited inside OctoCorp tower for Team Antidisestablishmentarianism to arrive. When the team did arrive, Carlos, who was still alive, joined the rest of his team. Demon-Skull was able to injure Kevin, and Asian Jesus got the drop on Mr Mask, but his arm was destroyed by an energy beam from Mr Mask's magic wand. El Froggo engaged in combat with Demon-Skull, and Laugh Crying Emoji attacked Captain Britannia. Memehunter and Edgar joined the fray, tranquilising Roblox Kid and helping Team Antidisestablishmentarianism subdue the Dead Meme Squad. Once the Dead Meme Squad was down, Default returned in his final form: John Wick. John was able to hold his own against every member of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism, and it was only when Edgar sacrificed himself that he was defeated. However, the fight was not yet lost for the Dead Meme Squad. Octo rose from his chair, and used his octopus combat suit to grab Mr Mask and subdue the remaining members of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Octo ripped the Diamond Ore from Mr Mask's helmet, and added it to the Anal Gauntlet. Now with the gauntlet complete, Octo could clap his hands and give half the world Ligma. Despite being stabbed by Memehunter, Octo was able to break into default dance and accomplish his mission. Octo removed his octopus armour, relinquishing the title of Octo, becoming Jeremy Kyle once more. Taking Captain Britannia as a hostage, Jeremy detonated the island of Fortnite Land, before escaping on a plane piloted by Security Steve. With his newfound power, Octo used an army of All-Terrain-Llamas to take over the entire United States, all apart from Texas. Dictator of Ancapistan Creating the Capitalist Comrade TO BE ADDED Members * Octo * Demon-Skull * John Wick * Roblox Kid * Carlos Matos * Asian Jesus * Laugh Crying Emoji * Ancap Ball * Security Steve Category:Teams